O Recomeço de Um Sentimento
by SeishunSagara
Summary: Se existe aqueles que podem nos ferir, há também aqueles que podem curar nossos ferimentos...O que acontece quando a neve derrete? Mesmo que as feridas de ontem ainda permaneçam, quero continuar acreditando nas pessoas...[Hatori&Tohru]


**Bem, antes de começar... preciso passar um negócio procês que estão lendo...**  
_(Instrumental)_ **Teru Teru Momiji**  
_(versão cantada por Momiji)_ **Teru teru Momiji **  
(Instrumental) **For Fruits Basket**  
(Instrumental) **Hatori**  
(Instrumental) **Ayame**  
(Instrumental) **For Fruits Basket**  
(Normal) **Sorairo** (versão do mestre do Kyou quando ele conta sobre o avô dele e ele no episódio 25)  
(Normal) **Serenade **(encerramento do episódio 25)

**Atenção... todas as letras dessas músicas estarão disponíveis no meu blog**

_que está escrito no meu perfil... o Fanfiction nao permitiu que eu colocasse os link dos sites... mas tahhh no meu blog... okay_

_ohh ehh seishun-sagara (weblogger) _

___**

* * *

**_

**Recomeço de um Sentimento**

Flash

* * *

"Desculpe-me Tohru. Eu... acho... eu acho que só faço as pessoas chorarem." Hatori.  
"Tudo bem... (sorriso)" Tohru 

Tohru escorrega e cai sobre Hatori, no qual se transforma em dragão (cavalo marinho)  
"Oh não, fiz de novo! Senhor Hatori! Será água doce ou salgada? O que eu faço senhor Hatori?"  
...+Engraçado... a Tohru disse a mesma coisa que a Kana...+

"Você viu?" Hatori.  
"Ahn!(corou-se) eu não vi nada..." Tohru.  
"A minha forma animal? ¬¬" Hatori.  
"Ah.. vi sim... não acho que é motivo pra piada..."  
"Ahn... Tohru... o que você acha que acontece quando a neve derrete?"  
"Ahn... er bem.. éé.. ah já sei! Vem a primavera"  
"He... sim... por mais que o inverno esteja frio... a primavera sempre virá... sempre"

"Oi Haa-san... trouxe o chocolate do dia dos namorados!" Shigure.  
"..." Hatori fecha a porta na cara dele.  
"Era brincadeira.. não fui eu, a Tohru mandou trazer pra você, pro Momiji e pro Haru! Deixe-me entrar..." Shigure.  
"Humph... imbecil..." Hatori.  
"Hihihi" Shigure.  
"Ela é sempre tão atenciosa..." Hatori.

"Hum? Hatori-san dormiu?" Tohru."É parece que sim..." Yuki. Tohru corre pro quarto.  
"Então o Hatori dorme?..." Kyou.  
"Kyou, todos os seres vivos dorme, sabia?" Shigure. Tohru volta com um cobertor... e cobre carinhosamente Hatori (sorriso).  
"Se ele ficar descoberto, vai pegar um resfriado" Tohru.  
"Puxa, a Tohru é tão amável"

"Eu trouxe as fotos do casamento de Kana!" Ayame.  
"Então era por isso toda essa agitação..." Hatori.  
"Sim, queríamos ter feito algo por você!" Ayame.  
"Humph" Hatori.  
"Agora se você quer ver as fotos ou não... a escolha é só sua... pra falar a verdade, eu queria que você fosse ao casamento e tirasse a Kana daquele noivo sem graça" Ayame.  
"Não, não tem como voltarmos..." Hatori  
"Eu não posso aceitar isso, ela está ganhando vantagem em cima de você... ela pode ser feliz e você tem que sofrer por ela também?"  
"He, não é bem isso..." Hatori (quando ele diz isso ele pensa na Tohru...)

Telefone:

"Ahn, então Haa-san tem um amor secreto pela Honda Tohru..." Shigure.  
"..." Hatori.  
"Acertei? Acertei mesmo? Isso vai pegar fogo!" Shigure.  
"Só fiquei mudo com essa sua besteira além do normal..." Hatori.  
"hihi" Shigure.

Telefone desligado.

De manhã:

"O que acha da quantidade de sal? Exagerei um pouco?" Tohru.  
"Não. Está ótimo." Hatori.  
"Que bom..." Tohru.  
"Não é ótima? Não está com inveja? ...da minha querida esposa!." Shigure.  
"Ah?" Tohru (seu rosto corou-se.)  
"Se continuar a falar suas besteiras de sempre, vai acabar..." Hatori.  
"Vou te fazer voar até o telhado!" Kyou...  
"Nossa! Você estava aí?" Shigure..  
"Quem é esposa de quem? Se não calar esse bico eu vou quebrar seu pescoço!" Kyou.  
"Ai que medo do Kyou-kun...(sai de fininho)" Shigure.  
"Bom dia Kyou-kun" Tohru.  
"E você não fique só rindo e demonstre alguma resistência!" Kyou.  
"S-sim!"  
"Você é assim, por isso que aquele cachorro idiota fica com aquelas gracinhas!" Kyou.  
"Demonstrar ciúmes na frente dos outros é infantilidade." Hatori (isso significa que ele tava com ciúmes?)

* * *

Fim do Flash 

Hatori estava sentado na beirada da escada sentindo a brisa do vento... enquanto relembrava os bons momentos que passou após seu triste destino pelo qual teve que passar... ele e Kana.  
Tohru. A principal causa de seu sorriso ter voltado. Mesmo que a ferida fosse além do olho, o coração, sentia que podia amar novamente...

"Hari! O que está fazendo sentado aí?" Momiji.  
"Hum?" Hatori volta para a realidade.  
"Hehe... Então... Hari, eu vou lá pra casa do Shii-chan ver a Tohru... você quer vir comigo?"  
"Hum?" (pppp) parou pra pensar por um instante e respondeu: "Não... tenho coisas importantes a fazer agora."  
"Hihi... e tem coisa mais importante além de ver a Tohru?" Momiji.

Hatori fica surpreso com o que Momiji disse... mas nada respondeu.

"Bem... eu já vou indo... está bem Haa-san ?" Momiji.  
"Como quiser..." Hatori.  
...+Hatori anda estranho... o que seria? Tohru? Hihihihi+...

E assim Hatori foi fazer o que tinha mais importante pra fazer... cuidar de Akito, enquanto que Momiji já ia ao seu destino.

Momiji vai cantando até a casa de Shigure.

"Yuhi yoou yaman  
Teru teru Momiji  
Keru ya to kage ga  
Konnichiwa

Koi no arai (mo)  
Taku no ko umani

Yuhi yoou yamani  
Teru teru Momiji  
Keru ya to kage ga  
Konnichiwa"

* * *

"Hatori-san... meu Hatori-san... ultimamente você tem ficado meio distraído... o que está havendo com você Hatori-san?" Akito.  
"Não há nada de errado comigo... Akito-kun" Hatori.  
"Ora.. Seu... não mente... aquela garotinha cujo nome é Tohru Honda...não é verdade? Ela te lembra de alguém especial? Hein? Seria essa pessoa chamada Kana... é? Ela te lembra a Kana, não é verdade... você não pode esconder isso... você não aprend..." Akito.  
"AKITO-SAN!... Chega... Já chega..." Hatori.  
"Humph... eu ainda acabo com ela..." Akito.  
"..." Hatori.  
"Farei ela sofrer... igualmente a sua ex-amada... huhu" Akito.  
"Já disse... chega... eu não irei permitir uma coisa dessas..." Hatori.  
"Ora... então finalmente admitiu..." Akito.  
"Não tenho nada...para admitir..." Hatori.  
"Humph... então por qual razão iria proteger ela, Hatori-san?" Akito.  
"..." Hatori.  
"Humph... viu?" Akito.  
"Não quero que ela sofra o mesmo que Kana sofreu" Hatori.  
"É... você se preocupa demais com os outros... por isso você tem que sofrer..." Akito.  
...+Akito... seu... seu...+... Hatori.

* * *

**  
TOC TOC TOC **

"HÃ? Quem será?" Shigure abre a porta de sua casa.  
"Ooooiii Shii-chan...!A Tohru está em casa?" Momiji.  
"Momichi?" Shigure.  
"Sim..." Momiji  
"Bem... a Tohru saiu com o Yuki e o Kyou..." Shigure.  
"Pra onde?" Momiji  
"Bem... eles disseram que iam ao parque... por quê?" Shigure.  
"Ahh justo hoje... 13 de Fevereiro (lembrando que esse é o dia em que se comemora o dia dos namorados no Japão.) Eu queria dar um presente pra ela... Já que ano passado ela havia me dado chocolate..." Momiji.  
"Ahn... se você quiser dar o presente para mim eu aceito com muito prazer... Momiji..." Ayame.  
"Ayaa-kun?" Shigure  
"Sim sim... eu vim te ver... Gure-san".Ayame.  
"Ai eu estou emocionado Ayaa-kun... Você foi sempre tão considerável..." Shigure.  
"Gure-san, eu jamais ia esquecer de você num dia desses..." Ayame.  
"Ayaa-kun..." Shigure.  
"Um homem e seu amigo jamais se separam!" Ayame  
"E...?" Momiji.  
"Nada... é só mais uma frase bonita...Ah além disso também tenho um presente pra dar pra Tohru..." Ayame.  
"E o meu? E o meu?" Shigure.  
"O seu? Bem... fica pra amanhã..." Ayame.  
"Eba..." Shigure.

"O que você trouxe pra Tohru..?" Momiji.  
"Romance para Homens 2!" Ayame tira um lindo vestido um pouco atrevido... mas nada muito fantasioso...  
"Uau... que lindo... na Tohru-san vai ficar muito bom..." Momiji.  
"Sim, se ela vestir hoje... eu vou babar..." Shigure.  
"He... é mais não é só isso... também quero a opinião do Haa-san..." Ayame.  
"Ahn? Você está pensando em chamar o Haa-san?" Shigure.  
"Não... provavelmente ele vem com suas próprias pernas..." Ayame.  
"Hum.. não sei... ele disse que tinha algo mais importante pra fazer hoje..." Momiji.  
"O que? Ahh não faz mal... de uma forma ou outra... ele ainda vem... eu sinto... isso..." Ayame.  
"Claro.. já que somos o TRIO AMIGOS DO PEITO Mwahauhauhau" Shigure.  
"Bakayaro...bem eu vou esperar a Tohru aqui fora..." Momiji já cansado de ouvir conversa fiada.

"Não não Momiji... trouxe umas outras roupas... vem experimentá-las!" Ayame.  
"É... vai lá Momiji... aposto que as roupas vão cair bem em você... Nunca espere demais... porque quem espera muito... está seguindo o caminho para o vazio..." Shigure.  
"Shigure... Desde quando você é poeta desse jeito?" Ayame.  
"Ora meu caro Ayame... eu não sou poeta... escritor... eu sou escritor... não me confunda..." Shigure...  
"Ai ai... esses dois... " Momiji.  
"Bem... vem cá Momiji... que tal essa aqui?" Ayame puxa uma roupa super sexy de enfermeira.  
"Uau... que roupa bonita... ficaria lindo na Tohru-san..." Momiji.  
"Ela ficaria tentadora... ainda mais com aquela carinha de inocente... hihi" Shigure.

**POFT **(Bate na cabeça do Shigure.)

"Aii... quem me bateu..." Shigure."Imbecil... isso é um atentado ao pudor..."  
"Ha... Hari?" Momiji.  
"Haa-san! Que bom que você veio... estou tão feliz... sabia que você viria ahhh... estamos nós reunidos de novo... juntos de um novo membro..." Ayame.  
"Ahn... interessante... Quarteto ... ohh Quarteto Fantástico... ficaria um bom nome pra gente... o que acha disso Momiji?" Shigure  
"Hum? Bem... não não... quero não... mass... ahn Hatori... o que veio fazer aqui...?" Momiji  
"Bem... terminei meu trabalho..."  
"Hum... trabalho? o que você foi fazer? Cuidar do Akito?" Ayame.  
"Sim... esse é o meu trabalho principal..." Hatori.  
"É... ser médico da família não deve ser nada fácil... Mas... houve alguma coisa pra você vir aqui..." Shigure. Momiji só ouvia.  
"Não... Só... Akito disse algumas coisas..." Hatori  
"Que coisas?" Ayame super curioso.  
"Hum? Ah... Nada de mais..." Hatori...  
"Bem... se não foi nada de mais... então vamos comemorar...huhuhuh hahahauhauaha" Ayame.  
"É... isso..." Shigure  
...+Aonde eu fui me meter+... Momiji.

"E você Haa-san trouxe algo pra Tohru-san?" Ayame.  
"..." Hatori.  
"Hihi, o Haa-san tem um amor secreto pela Tohru lá-lá-lá-lá-lá-lá" Shigure.  
"Idiota... teimoso..." Hatori. Momiji observava pensativo.  
"Então... você trouxe algo para a Tohru?" Momiji.  
"Não... não tive tempo..." Hatori.  
"Puxa... não seja tão mal-educado com uma donzela" Ayame.  
"Sim, vai logo comprar algo para a Tohru..." Shigure.  
"..." Hatori.

Momiji observava curioso a forma como Hatori estava reagindo, já que ele nunca reagiu assim antes.  
Hatori se levanta e sai... da casa de Shigure.  
"Puxa, será que dissemos algo de errado?" Ayame.  
"Ahn não... não sei... ultimamente ele tem agido estranho..." Shigure.  
"Será que aconteceu alguma coisa... com ele e Akito?" Momiji.  
"Não creio que seja... talvez seja realmente a própria Tohru" Shigure.  
"Hehehe... romance... romance..." Ayame.

* * *

**Gomenasai!** Desculpem-me por por Hatori e Tohru... mas sei lah... eh mto bunito esses dois... claro... q tem Kyou e Yuki... mas vale a pena por Hatori no meio... hohohohoho... ahnnn GOMENASAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIi 


End file.
